


Just say it

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Beebo only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: After Alex return from work from the DEO Dansen get cute and playful as Alex dance around a few words that Kelly really want her to say.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Just say it

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? It was an emergency, I needed to tell you I love you!” Kelly greets her girlfriend with a playful shove. 

Alex’s cheek are a soft pink, her eyes narrowed in feigned annoyance. “I was at work and I needed to focus on saving people from an angry, giant plush toy.” 

“Your sister had that handled!” Another playful shove and Alex stumbles a few steps. “I needed to tell you that I love you, that’s more important than a giant plush toy.” 

Alex stick her tongue out at her girlfriend. Blowing a raspberry in the process.

“So rude.” Kelly does a little ‘talk to the hand’ motion and makes a little indignant huff as she walks past Alex to get to the bedroom before her. 

Alex chases after her, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking away from her on purpose. “Okay, Princess, what’s this all about?” 

Another indignant huff from Kelly and a badly hidden smirk. 

“Is it because you want me to say something specific?” Alex teases 

Kelly nods once, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Alex sits on the bed, trying to be within Kelly’s sight, but her girlfriend avoids her with great skills.. “Wow, you won’t even look at me.” 

Another huff and another ‘talk to the hand’ gesture. 

“I’m sorry I stuck my tongue out at you, Kelly.” Alex apologize with over dramatic exasperation 

“You  _ know _ that’s not what I’m upset about.” She laughs through her words, poking Alex’s right in the sternum. 

“You have no idea how cute I think you are when you go all Princess on me.” Alex scoots a little closer. “Tell me what you want your Royal Highness?” 

Kelly snort and gives a full-throat laughter at the official title. Once she calms down she playfully shoves Alex again. “I want to hear you say it back!” 

“It back!” Alex grins mischievously. 

Kelly roll her eyes. “I swear to god, Alex. I will have you exiled to the couch tonight!” 

Alex smiles fondly. “You know I’ll just drag you there with me and make you watch something horrible with me.” 

“You would lay a hand on me?” Kelly recoil, as she feign offense.

“I remember you asking for it rather insistently.” Alex grabs her thigh, as if to illustrate her point. 

Kelly place her hand on Alex’s cheek. 

“How close are you to actually slapping me?” Alex kiss the hand. 

“I’m still having fun.” Kelly grins. “But you’re getting there.” 

“Good.” Alex puts her hands over Kelly’s and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her cheek. “Kelly?” 

“What?” She respond, with a big, expectant smile.

“I love you.” Alex whispers the words, like they’re the most precious secret. 

“I was expecting you to say you love my butt.” Kelly replies with an emotional tremor in her voice.

Alex laughs a little and pulls Kelly closer by the waist. “I thought about it. I decided to be cute instead.” 

“That you are.” 


End file.
